<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come to My Door When Your Heart is Breaking by Diary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919334">Come to My Door When Your Heart is Breaking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary'>Diary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [65]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>This Means War (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conversations, Drabble, Gen, Love, Male Friendship, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. A possible look at Tuck and FDR at the beginning of Tuck's separation from Katie. Complete.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Franklin "FDR" Foster &amp; Tuck Hansen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [65]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/406873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come to My Door When Your Heart is Breaking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FDR is going to kill whoever is at his door.</p><p>Leaving the painfully hot woman in his bed, the smell of alcohol hits him before he even fully opens it.</p><p>Taking in the sight of red-eyed Tuck, he feels his heart constrict.</p><p>“Me and Katie, I don’t think we’re gonna be able to work it out.”</p><p>“Alright, hey, come on in.” He guides Tuck to the couch. “Just give me one minute, man, and I’ll make some coffee.”</p><p>Quietly explaining the situation and apologising to the woman, he leads her out. Then, starting the coffee, he promises, “I’m here, buddy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>